thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Something in the Air
Something in the Air is a season five episode of Thomas and Friends. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Alec Baldwin's narration was used for the remake. It was uploaded to YouTube on January 18, 2013. Plot Thomas is at the quayside and is about to take vans full of fish to Brendam Docks for Henry's train, The Flying Kipper. The fishermen, however, are using old equipment, and Thomas begins to worry about being late. Then, a loose crate of fish drops onto his boiler, spilling fish all over him. His driver and fireman find it very funny and laugh, but Thomas is less than impressed, and sniffs at the odor. Later, he travels along the Coastal Run, but he is further delayed by a man waving a red flag. Thomas stops, and the man informs him and his crew that the high tides are damaging the tracks, and he has marked the spot. The driver decides to go inspect, and they set off. They soon arrive at the unsafe area. The tracks are safe enough for a smaller engine like Thomas, but they cannot bear the weight of heavier engines such as Henry. The guard places a red lamp pole by the damaged track as a warning spot to engines, and states that he will tell the signalman at the docks to close the line. It is already dark once Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks, with Henry waiting for him. He is cross with Thomas being late and smelly. Thomas warns Henry of the danger, but Henry does not listen to Thomas' warnings and orders him to have his trucks hitched to the train. Finally, the Flying Kipper is away. Inside the yardmaster's office, the yardmaster tells Thomas' crew that Henry is taking the Coastal Run; this shocks the driver, as he already told the yardmaster of the danger to big engines such as Henry. The yardmaster quickly phones the signalman to reroute Henry, but Henry passes the signal box before the signalman can receive the warning, anxious to make up for lost time. Once Henry reaches the Coastal Track, he loses his luck for a fast run as heavy fog rolls in, and neither he nor his driver can see the track ahead. By now, the damaged track has been completely submerged, and Henry derails and plunges into the sea with his train, coming to a stop offshore, and spits out a mouthful of seawater. By the next day, when the tide is high enough for Henry and his fish to be craned from the water, he ends up in a barge full of fish with a seagull perched on his funnel, where the Fat Controller tells him that engines are supposed to deliver fish, not swim with them, which he should know. Henry is brought back to the docks by the barge to be lifted back onto dry tracks. Cranky expects Henry will have some "fishy" tales to tell, while some children laugh at Henry and call him a green whale, then a monster. Henry is most upset. Finally, Henry is back on the rails, and Thomas feels sorry for him. He comes to take him away for a washdown. After being cleaned, Henry apologizes to Thomas for being rude to him. Thomas accepts Henry's apology, then jokes with Henry about smelling something--fresh air. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt III * Cranky * Caroline (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) Trivia Goofs * At the 5:56 mark, there appears to be two Thomas' in the same scene with the second one seen behind Henry. This was because Thomas1Edward2Henry3 forgot to remove the second Thomas model after he completed filming a previous scene. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Henry